


love

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Some lovey-dovey poems which... may or may not be inspired by a current crush.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She smiles like the sun  
And she smells like rain,  
Like an angel sent from Heaven  
And you’re the one she’s looking at.  
Her laugh is a drug  
And her eyes are the sky,  
I just wish she could read my mind  
So she’d know how much I think about her lips.  
I like to think of her hand in mind,  
But I know it’s just a fantasy,  
Because you’re not the one she’s dreaming of.  
But as long as she gives me that sunshine smile of hers,  
I will hope and dream  
That she notices my affection  
And returns it.


	2. Chapter 2

He makes my heart pinch  
And he makes me smile  
He makes me think about him  
And he makes my breath shake  
And butterflies flutter in my stomach


	3. Chapter 3

When he’s on my mind,

it feels like my heart is a shining star.


	4. Chapter 4

She’s clothed in elegance,  
Looking as beautiful as a diamond.  
Her heart’s made of sugar,  
Dripping with kind sweetness.  
She’s got eyes like the ocean  
And hair like the sun.  
Her voice is like the sky,  
A soothing melody I dream about.  
What she says, what she does, what she writes;  
It’s all so beautiful  
And makes my heart warm,  
Makes me focus only on her,  
Makes my chest pulse,  
Makes me lose my words,  
Makes me fall for her a little more.


	5. Chapter 5

He’s like the morning  
After a rainy night.  
Calm, cool, soothing  
And something I want to see everyday.


	6. Chapter 6

I’ve got a girl crush,

got no problem admitting it, but

I get such a hard rush

when she looks at me.

_inspired by “Girl Crush” by Little Big Town_


	7. Chapter 7

She’s got a smile like daisies  
And eyes like gems,  
And when she’s sarcastic  
It’s honestly so adorable.  
I love to see that bolder side of her  
When it’s just the two of us.  
Everything about her is stunning.  
Her quiet,  
Her humour,  
Her smile,  
Her sugary sweet heart.  
How I yearn for her,  
To hold her hand,  
To hug her,  
To simply gaze into her eyes.  
I yearn for her time,  
Her voice.


	8. Chapter 8

He pops into my mind  
When a love song  
Plays in my earphones,  
And my heart feels like it’s blooming.  
I want to get swept up in the tide with him.  
He’s got lips like cherries.  
I’d sail through the skies  
if I got place just on featherlight kiss  
On his cherry lips.


	9. Chapter 9

She can smile like the sun,  
Ocean eyes,  
Hair like gold.  
She’s got sunshine in her mouth,  
Teeth that sparkle like snow.  
When she smiles,  
She’s the most beautiful thing on this earth.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s difficult to think  
About how to confess to him  
Because the thought makes my chest tight,  
Makes me so nervous,  
Makes me smile.  
I hear you, see you, feel you  
In all my music.  
He pops up everywhere.  
I don’t know about love yet,  
But you sure make it easy to like you.


	11. Chapter 11

She’s the sun,  
Lighting up sunshine inside my heart.  
You’re the sun.  
There’s no other way to describe it;  
You’re the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back to school today and it was... interesting... It’s an adjustment. Everything’s so different and I don’t know how it functions yet.
> 
> One thing I do know, I have never sanitized my hands so many times in one day.

I can feel the yearning in my heart,  
So familiar yet so new.  
You’re different from my first  
And I really like that.  
Dreaming about you,  
Thinking about you.  
You really are the sun,  
You’re bright and your presence is huge,  
I see you everywhere,  
Imagining your touch, hand in hand,  
Imagining your kiss, soft rose lips.  
Always on my mind.


End file.
